WereBuster
by mickys411
Summary: Something strange happens to Ray after getting bitten by what he believes was a dog
Hi everyone
I'm Laura  
I'm new to the Fanfiction website but I've been writing fanfics for years here is my first story

Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters

WereBuster

It was close to midnight.  
Usual it was a time to sleep, however in the city that never sleep New York, there is non-stop activity.  
Whether it was catching a late night flick, hitting the town, or even going to work.  
And on this every night, that was exactly what The Ghostbusters were up.  
They had gotten a call from the head groundskeeper at Centeral Park that one of the landscape crew members said they saw something odd, so the guys answered the call.  
When Ecto-1 pulled up, the four of them(5 counting the stowe-away Slimer) split up.  
Peter hit the baseball field, Egon checked out the greenhouse, Winston headed towards the zoo, and both Ray and Slimer went to the playground area.

As he walked along the baseball diamond, Peter then stood on the pitchers mound and pretended that he was playing in an actually game.  
"It's all neck and neck between the Mets and the Yankees and it's up to "Zoom" Venkman to end it all," said Peter, as he was about to "throw" an imaginary ball.  
"That's strike 1 for the Yankees!" he then cried, as he threw another fake ball.  
"Strike 2!"  
"One more strike and the Mets win it all."  
Peter then threw his third fake ball and yelled out, "And strike 3!  
Peter "Zoom" Venkman and the Mets have just won the world series!"  
Peter's make-believe victory was interupted by a voice coming from his walkie-talkie.  
"Peter, yo Peter are you there?" Winston voice said, coming through the speaker.  
Peter let out a sigh that his fantasy had came to an end, and answered his walkie-talkie.  
"Yeah, what's up Winston?" he asked in a flat voice.  
"See anything yet?" asked Winston.  
"Not yet," Peter answered.  
"Keep your eyes open."

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, Egon was investigating the greenhouse keeping watch if he spots the "creature", but no sign what so ever.  
He decided to page Ray to see if he was having luck.  
"Come in Ray," Egon spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
"Back at you Egon, Ray replied, Did you see anything?"  
"Negative.  
Whatever it is, it maybe right in front of you, I hear growling."  
"Actually, no.  
It's Slimer."  
As it turned out while searching the playground area with Ray, Slimer spotted a hot hog cart, and had himself a feast.  
"Somehow I'm not the least bit surprised, Egon said, Call me back if you see anything."  
"Got it," Ray replied, before apologizing to the cart vendor and paid for Slimer's nearly midnight snack.  
Afterwards, the two went about their search.

A short time later, Ray was checking out the sandbox, when suddenly he and Smiler heard and saw something shaking in a nearby bush.  
"OHHH Creepy Ray," said Slimer, who quickly hid behind Ray.  
"Shh, quiet Slimer," Ray whispered.  
He then quietly crept towards the bush to get a closer look, when in an instant, something popped out, causing Ray to fall over.  
The object that came out of the bush was an animal that looked pretty much like a scruffy looking dog.  
It had jet black bushy fur that almost looked spiky and glowing yellow eyes.  
Ray, who always had a soft spot for animals(as well as kids and ghosts to) apoarched the creature to get a closer look.  
"Hey there boy, where did you come from?" he asked trying to pet the dog.  
But when he did, the dog, bit Ray on the hand.  
"Ouch!" Ray yelped, causing the dog to runaway.  
Slimer saw his friend was in trouble.  
He grabbed Ray's walkie-talkie off his belt and called the other Ghostbusters for help.

Peter was still over by the baseball field was scrapping off gum he stepped in by the bleachers, when he heard a voice on his walkie-talkie.  
"Peter! Come Quick! Ray Hurt!" said the voice.  
Peter knew who it was right away, Slimer.  
"Don't worry spud, I'm on my way," Peter answered.  
Peter then paged Winston and Egon to tell them something happened to Ray and to meet them at the playground.

When the three Ghostbusters arrived, they found Slimer comforting Ray, who was craddling his hand.  
"Ray you ok?" asked Winston.  
"What happened?" asked Peter.  
"I heard something in the bushes.  
Slimer and I checked it out.  
A dog popped out and when I tried to pet him, he bit me," Ray answered.  
"Let me take a look at your hand," said Egon.  
Ray carefully lifted his hand and Egon examined it.  
"You were indeed bitten, but it's not to serious as the skin doesn't look broken into.  
Still I think we better have it looked at by a doctor."  
"That's a good idea," said Winston.  
Peter and Slimer agreed as well.  
The Ghostbusters and Slimer then made their way back to Ecto-1 and drove Ray to a nearby all night clinic.

Luckily for the Ghostbusters, the Emergency Room was empty, and Ray was able to see a doctor within minutes after arriving.  
According to the doctor, Ray's "dog" bite was not a serious one.  
He medicated and wrapped the injuried Ghostbuster's hand.  
The doctor also prescribed an antibiotic to prevent any infections and to call if there was any problems.  
Ray and the other Ghostbusters thanked the doctor, paid the front desk for the visit(and for some items that Slimer had swipped from the hospital cafeteria.)

It was well after midnight when Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse.  
"Man, this has been quite a night," said Winston.  
"Sorry about all this guys," said Ray.  
"That's OK, as long as you're alright."  
"I just hope they find that dog before he attack another person."  
"Ray, for all we know, it could had been caught by the pound.  
You said it took off after it bit you," said Egon.  
Peter let out a huge yawn, stretched his arms and said,"I don't know about you guys, but I'm worn out."  
"Yeah me to, let's get some sleep," Winston added.  
"Yeah, beddy-bye time," Slimer chimed in.  
And with that, the four Ghostbusters and Slimer headed upstairs to bed.

While Slimer and his fellow Ghostbusters were able to fall asleep that night at the drop of a hat, Ray meanwhile kept tossing and turning in bed.  
He jolted out of bed.  
"Why can't I sleep?" he wondered.  
Ray then left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make himself a glass of warm milk.  
Just then, a dark object flashed through the bedroom, jumped out an opened window, and zoomed up the fire escape on to the roof.  
The object turned out to be a creature that looked almost exactly like the dog that attacked Ray.  
The dog-beast like figure then let out a loud howl and took off, by jumping off the roof, landing on the next building.

The next morning, Winston,Egon, Peter and even Slimer woke up the next feeling awake and alert after a good night's rest, Ray however, who was usually an early riser, was still in bed.  
"Oh Ray, wakey wakey," said Peter.  
He then picked up Slimer's toy cymbles and was about to play them over clash them over Ray's head, when Egon stopped him.  
"Let him sleep Peter," said Egon.  
"After the night Ray had, he deserves rest," Winston added.  
Peter placed the cymbles down, sighed and said,"OK.  
Boy you two really do take the fun out of everything."

A short time later, Ray was still asleep, while Slimer and the other Ghostbusters went about the day.  
Winston was working on Ecto-1's engine, Egon was going over data from a job the guys did a few days ago, Peter was reading a magazine, and Slimer was also reading, but it was a comic book.  
Just then, they heard a voice.  
"Hey fellas," called the voice, that was femine.  
It was Jeanie Melmitz, their receptionist.  
"Morning Jeanie," Winston called out, looking up from the car.  
"Morning," Egon said, not taking his eyes off the paperwork.  
"Hey," said Peter.  
"Morning Jeanie," said Slimer, with a big smile on his face.  
"I got the doughnuts," Jeanie chimed in, who was balancing her coat, purse, and a box of bakery doughnuts, which was a Friday ritual at the firehouse.  
Luckily, especially for everyone the doughnuts made it in one piece.  
Jeanie opened the box, took a curler out for herself, then began handing out the guys their favorites.  
"Let's see, lemon custard for Peter "sour puss" Vekman," Jeanie chuckled placing a doughnut on Peter's desk as she never got tired of calling him that.  
"Very cute Jeanie, but thanks for the doughnut," said Peter.  
Jeanie than appoarched Winston and said,"Here you go Winston, glazed."  
"Thanks Jeanie," said Winston, who wiped his hands on a cloth, before taking his doughnut.  
"Here's your powdered sugar Egon," said Jeanie, placing the baked good on his desk.  
"Thank you Jeanie," Egon said placing his sheet a paper down to take a bite.  
Jeanie smiled as she always thought Egon looked cute getting the leftover powder sugar on his face.  
She the pulled out another doughnut and called out,"Slimer, I got your chocolate frosted with sprinkles!"  
Slimer zoomed by Jeanie, grabbed the doughnut and ate it in one gulp.  
"Yummy thanks Jeanie," said Slimer.  
"You're very welcome Slimer," said Jeanie, as Slimer always said thank you to her.  
Just then, Slimer left out a burp and said with an embrassed smile on his face, "Excuse me."  
"And finally, raspberry jelly for Ray," said Jeanie as she was about to take the item out of the box.  
"Actually Jeanie, Ray's still sleeping," said Winston.  
"That's surprising, I always expected that from you Peter," said Jeanine, looking at Peter.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny," said Peter in a sarcastic tone.  
"Morning everyone," called a tired sounding voice.  
Everyone looked to see where the voice was coming from.  
They found it was coming from Ray, who was walking down the stairs, looking exhausted, his eyes had tired looking circle and his hairy looked wild and bushy looking.  
He also was spotting a scruffy shadow on his face.  
"Ray, no offense but you look pretty bad," said Peter.  
"I didn't sleep a wink all night," Ray answered with a yawn.  
"I guess that attack last night really took a lot out of you," said Winston.  
"Ray, you were attacked?  
What happened?" asked Jeanie, with concern in her voice.  
"Ray was bitten by a stray dog," Egon.  
"Thankfully, the bite was nothing serious," Winston added.  
"We took him to the ER and the doctor told us to keep an eye on it," Peter chimed in.  
"Here Ray, maybe this will perk you up," said Jeanie, handing him his favorite doughnut.  
"No thanks Jeanie, I'm not hungry," Ray answered.  
Before Jeanie could have a chance to put the doughnut back in the box, Slimer zoomed in as he did earlier and ate the baked good in one bite.  
Just then, the phone at Jeanie's desk rang and she wen to answer it.  
"Ghostbusters," she answered.  
Jeanie the began to jot something down on a sheet of paper.  
"Thanks they're on their way," she said, hanging up the phone.  
"What do we have Jeanie?" asked Winston.  
"Supsious activity down in the garement district at Simpson and Son's fabric warehouse," Jeanie answered.  
"We're on the case."  
"Ray, you stay here and get some rest," said Egon, as he Winston and Peter climbed into Ecto-1.  
"Oh Egon," said Jeanie, pointing to her mouth as a way to indicate his face, which sure enough had powered sugar on it.  
Egon saw it himself in the rearview mirror.  
He then wiped off the remains of his doughnut on the sleeve of his uniform, thanked Jeanie and the car took off.

When the Ghostbusters, minus Ray of course arrived at their location, they were greeted by the head of the company Charles Simpson the second, who ushered them inside the factory.  
"Thank goodness you've arrived, said Mr. Simpson, Take a look of what my workers and I found this morning when I opened the factory."  
Mr. Simpson lead the Ghostbusters to a window that appeared broken into.  
"Mr. Simpson, a broken window indicates a break-in and something more likely for the police to look into," said Egon.  
"There was no break in, but there was damaged property," said Mr. Simpson.  
"Then as Egon said why not call the police?" Winston asked.  
"How was I to explain this."  
Mr. Simpson then indicated a pile of fabric that had been ripped the shreads.  
Egon then glided his PKE meter over the destroyed material.  
"I am picking up a fair amount of activity on the meter," he said.  
"Wait a minute, does your factory have a security camera?" Peter asked.  
"Why yes, we have several through out the factory," Mr. Simpson answered.  
"Maybe we can see what happened last night," said Winston.

Mr. Simpson then took the Ghostbusters up to the security booth where one of the guards played last night's footage of what happened.  
In the video, everyone noticed a dark, fuzzy looking figure doing damaged to the fabrics by ripping them with claws and teeth.  
"No offence but you don't need the police or the Ghostbusters, you need a dog catcher," said Peter.  
"This was a form of ghost Peter, there was ect-o plasma readings on the meter," Egon pointed out.  
"Well whatever it was, I can't have it come around again.  
It will ruin my business," said Mr. Simpson.  
"Let's do one clean sweep of the place, maybe it's still here and hiding," Winston suggested.  
The Ghostbusters did a quick search around the whole factory, but came up empty.  
"Looks like it escaped," said Winston.  
"Well I apperciate you gentlemen for coming by and checking everything over," said Mr. Simpson.  
"Do you mind if I take a few samples of the fabric that was damaged, I'd like to run some test on them?" asked Egon.  
"not at all."  
Peter handed Mr. Simpson one of their business cards and said," Call us if whatever that thing is comes back."  
"I will, thank you gentlemen," said Mr. Simpson.  
After Egon took what he needed in the damaged fabric, he Winston and Peter headed back to the car.

"I can't believe Mr. Simpson didn't pay us," Peter said with a slight pout, as he and his fellow Ghostbusters climbed back into Ecto-1.  
"It wasn't nessary, there were no ghosts, the place was clean," said Winston.  
"All expect for the fabric," Egon corrected.  
"Still, he should had paid us a PKE meter charge," said Peter.  
Just then, the car phone rang.  
Winston, who was in the driver's seat answered it.  
"Ghostbusters, what's up Jeanie?" he asked, OK, we're heading down there right now.  
By the way, how's Ray?  
We'll be back at the firehouse later.  
Bye."  
"Where to Winston?" Peter asked.  
"Gotta make a stop in Chinatown, Winston answered, Strange stuff is happening at the Finoci Fizz Soda Factory."  
"That cheap soda company?" asked Egon, seated in the front passanger seat  
"That's the one."  
"They make my favorite root beer," said backseat passanger Peter with a smile on his face.  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Egon muddered, causing him and Winston to chuckle slightly as they headed to their next location.

The situation was the same at the soda factory was exactly what the Ghostbusters went through at the fabric warehouse.  
A broken window, a dark, fuzzy figure on the security camera footage and once again the place clean of any ectoplasama activity, with the execption of a batch on soda cans that had not only teeth marks, but a fairly high rating on the PKE meter.  
Dontae "Danny" Fincoi, the president of the company shook his head and said,"I can't believe this happened.  
My grandfather didn't start this business to have it be ruined by some ghosts."  
"Not to worry Mr. Finoci there's no sign of any ghosts," said Winston.  
"Either that a really thirsty dog," Peter added.  
"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to take a few of those cans to test," said Egon.  
"Not at all," said Mr. Finoci.  
Just then, several gentlemen appeared, carrying what appeared to be cases of cans.  
"Since there was no ghost business involed, I can't pay you.  
But please expect a few cases of our best seller product rocket man root beer."  
"You got yourself a deal," said Peter.

"What a day, so far only two calls, and all we got was damaged fabric and a mouth full of cavities," said Winston.  
"You talk like it's a bad thing, said Peter, Egon got a few new "toys" to play with in his lab, and I got my favorite root beer for free."  
"The term is analyzing not playing," Egon corrected.  
"Whatever you say Spengs, you have too much fun in your lab."

When Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse, the guys climbed out to find Jeanie at her desk typing up some paperwork on her computer and Slimer reading yet another comic book.  
"Hey Fellas, how did go this morning?" Jeanie asked.  
"Don't asked," Winston replied.  
"Are you kidding?  
I mean, we didn't capture any ghosts, but I got free root beer," said Peter, who went up stairs to the kitchen, carrying his free drinks to put away.  
And sure enough, as soon as he saw what Peter had, Slimer followed up as well, hoping to sneak a can or two or ten.  
"And I have several items containing ectoplasma to experiment on," Egon added, as he walked up stairs as well to his lab, while holding the damaged fabric and a bag of empty soda cans.  
Winston then walked up to Jeanie's desk, let out a sigh and said,"I'm surrounded by wackos."  
"Welcome to my world," said Jeanie, as she brushed a few strands of her long red hair behind her left ear, while she countinuded to type.  
"By the way, how's Ray?"  
"Still rest, since I last called you."  
"I'll go check to see if he's doing better."  
"I hope so, I'm starting to worry."  
Winston went upstairs to the bedroom to check on his fellow Ghostbuster/friend.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Peter was placing several cans of his root beer in the fridge, all while Slimer basically drooled looking at all the cans.  
Peter however knew what was going, gave Slimer a snake eye look and said,"Don't even think about it Spud."  
"OK Peter," Slimer replied with a sigh as he floated out of the kitchen.  
As he left, Egon entered.  
As he washed his hands at the sink, he looked at the many cans of root beer and asked Peter,"You're not seriously going to drink all those at once are you?"  
"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson from the last time I did," said Peter.  
Just then, Winston came in.  
"Just checked in on Ray, out like a light," he said.  
"He did have a rough night, let him rest," said Peter.  
"Seems like he maybe coming down with something on top of the dog attack," said Egon.  
"Yeah, no to mentioned he has no appitie, he turned down his jelly doughnut today, which he never does," Winston added.  
"Speaking of doughnuts,I'm starving," said Peter.

Winston cooked up some grilled cheese sandwiches for Peter, Egon, Slimer and himself.  
Usually, Ray did the cooking at the firehouse, but since he was in no condition, Winston took over.  
As everyone ate, the topic was this morning's calls and Ray.  
"I'm going to run some test on the items later on, said Egon, after swallowing a piece of his sandwich, There's a connection between the two."  
Winston bit into a chip and said,"I agree, the broken windows, ectoplasma activity on the items."  
"Not to mention the strange looking object on the security camera," Peter added, before guzzling down some of his root beer.  
"Luckily, I was also able to get copies of the footage as well, said Egon, I'll run by those to.  
I'd also like to run some tests on Ray if he's up to it."  
"Maybe tomorrow, he's too drained," said Winston, before biting into his sandwich.  
"I'm worried about him to," said Peter with a mouthful of pickle.  
"Yeah, poor Ray," Slimer added, as he ate his sandwich in on gulp.

As the guys finished up with lunch, the phone rang.  
They had a call.  
Luckily the Ghostbusters were full with grilled cheese, chips and pickles and were ready to rock and roll again as Peter called it.  
Jeanie gave the guys the location which was in Time Square at a movie theater.  
Thankfully when the Ghostbusters arrived, they discovered it was only two class two ghosts and were able to catch them at ease with just the three of them.

Egon had hoped that Ray would get up so he can run a few tests to see if he had any effects from the dog bite, but Ray was still sleeping when the other Ghostbusters arrived back to the firehouse.  
This made the guys worry.  
Winston suggested that if Ray was still like this the next day, they'll take him back to the Emergency Room.  
Peter add that If Ray is a good boy, maybe the doctor will give him a lollipop.

Later that night, while the Ghostbusters and Slimer slept, something happened when the clock struck midnight.  
Ray was in bed, tossing and turning as he did the night before.  
He then got up and disappeared out of the bedroom.  
Suddenly, an object entered the room.  
Not only was it the same dark, wild-haired creature that appeared the night before, but the same one the Ghostbuster saw on the security cameras at the fabric warehouse and the soda factory.  
The animal the dashed through the bedroom once again, jumped out of the opened window, climbed the fire escape up to the roof and once again let out a loud howl.

The next morning, since it was Saturday, Slimer was up bright and early, parked in front of the TV watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal.  
He was laughing as Jerry the mouse had outsmarted Tom the cat, when suddenly there was a loud voice calling Slimer.  
"Slimer!"  
It was Winston.  
Slimer gulped down his cereal, bowl and all and rushed into the bedroom, to find Winston, clad in his pajamas and robe, standing by a pile of ripped up clothes.  
"Slimer, what did you do to my clothes?!" Winston asked.  
"I didn't do it Winston," said Slimer.  
"Well, they didn't get ruined by themselves did they?"  
Just then, the two heard another voice a louder one at that.  
"SLIMER!"  
It was indeed Peter.  
Winston and Slimer dashed into the kitchen to find Peter, holding a can of his root beer with what appeared to be teeth marks drilled on the side.  
"You drank all my root beer after I told you not to!" Peter snapped.  
"I didn't Peter, scout's honor," said Slimer as he placed his hand on his chest and raised the other one.  
Just then, Egon entered the kitchen.  
"What's all the commotion?" he asked.  
"Asked him," Peter and Winston answered as they pointed to Slimer.  
"Look what Slimer did to my clothes," said Winston, showing Egon a torn apart shirt.  
"And he drank all my root beer," Peter said, basically shoving the empty can into Egon's face.  
Egon carefully examined both objects, looked up at his fellow Ghostbusters and Slimer then said,"Gentlemen, this was defintitly not the work of Slimer.  
If he did destroy you clothes Winston, they would be covered in slime, not ripped to shreads and Peter if Slimer did drink your root beer he would had gulped down the can with it, not leave bite marks and Slimer doesn't have those type of teeth.  
At that moment, Winston and Peter were embrassed.  
"I didn't think of that, said Winston, who was ashamed by his behavior, I'm sorry Slimer."  
"I'm sorry to spud," Peter added.  
"Oh that's OK Peter that's OK Winston, and thanks Egon," said Slimer as he planted wet, slimy kisses on Peter and Winston's faces, before also giving one to Egon as a thank you for proving his ineseces.  
"What's going on, did I miss something?" asked a voice.  
The Ghostbusters and Slimer looked up to see that not only was Ray awake, but he had changed from the day before.  
The scruffiness on his face changed to a hairier appearance, and he had fangs growing on his top set of teeth.  
His fellow Ghostbusters gasped, but Slimer yelled and hid in the cupboard.  
"R..Ray, is that you?" asked Winston.  
"Of Course it's me Winston," Ray answered, having trouble talking, due to his fangs.  
"Well no offence, but have you looked in a mirror lately?" asked Peter.  
"Ha very funny Peter.  
Is this another made-ya-look bits?"  
"He's serious Ray," said Egon.  
Slimer popped out from the cupboard, and held up a serving platter.  
Ray looked into the platter, screamed at his appearance, then turned to his fellow Ghostbuster and said,"What's happening to me?"

The Ghostbusters and Slimer then headed into Egon's lab, where he took a blood and hair sample from Ray.  
As well as his bite mark area.  
Egon then tested the samples, as well as some of the fabric from Winston's shirts and Peter's root beer can, while Ray, Peter,Winston and Slimer stood nervously.  
After a few minutes, but what seemed like hours, Egon gave the test results.  
"Well, he said, I've got the results from Ray's test, and I didn't think it was possible."  
"What was possible Egon?" Winston asked.  
"The samples that I took from Ray, and his bite mark were identicle to the samples I took from the fabric and soda cans yesterday and the items from today were all in the same grouping."  
"Egon, in english please," said Peter.  
Egon cleared his throat and said,"Gentlemen, we are dealing with a werehex."  
"AAHHHH!" screamed Slimer.  
"What?" asked Peter.  
"Egon, are you serious," Ray asked.  
"I am serious," Egon.  
"Excuse me, I knew I've read Tobin's Spirit Guide from top to bottom and I didn't read anything about a werehex," said Winston.  
"Technically, the werehex is not a real ghost, but a fact silmaley, even though it's not recorded in Tobin's.  
The werehex began a common name in the 1600's during the times of the Salem witch trials.  
Although studies say that though who believed in witchcraft thought cats were the worshiped animal, but it was really a wolf-like creature.  
Every two hundred years, the werehex spirit appears to find a new heir to carry on it's spirit.  
It used to be another form of animal, but in 1874, it's prey ended up being a human, and it's been the same spirit since then and had no luck finding another person or animal to carry on until two nights ago when it attacked Ray."  
"So what's going to happen to Ray?" asked Peter.  
"If we don't destroy the orginal werehex by midnight tonight, Ray will become the new werehex and possible stay in that form forever."  
"Forever?" asked Peter and Ray at the same time.  
"I'm afraid so," Egon replied with a sigh.  
Slimer then began to cry and blubber as he hugged Ray tightly.  
"WHAAA!Poor Ray!" Slimer cried.  
"So what do we do now?" asked Peter.  
"My suggestion is that we return to the spot where Ray was attack and find the real werehex, Egon answered, And we have to destroy it before midnight."  
Winston pointed out,"And if we don't?"  
"Then let's hope for our sake Ray is housebroken," answered Peter with a slight chuckle, which earned him a few dirty looks from Ray, Winston Egon and Slimer.  
Peter just gave a sheepish smile in response.

Later that night, all four Ghostbusters and Slimer were back in Central Park, hoping to find the werehex in the exact same spot where Ray was attack.  
As the day went on, Ray was transforming more and more into a wolf-like creature.  
By night fall, his face was covered in nearly all fur, and his "fangs" grew longer and sharper looking.  
"OK Ray, what time do you think it was when you saw the werehex?" asked Winston.  
However, there was no answer.  
"Ray?"  
"Ray?" Egon and Peter called out.  
Nither one of them got an answer as well.  
"Uh guys," said Slimer, who pointed to Ray, who was growling at a squirrel up in a tree.  
"Ray!" the three Ghostbusters and Slimer shouted.  
Ray then snapped out of his wolf trans, turned to everyone with a sheepish smile and replied "Forry, as he was having trouble speaking, due to his long, sharp fangs.  
"Getting back on subject, what time did you see the werehex?" Winston asked for the second time.  
"Olmoth midnight.  
Ayye oround elven rity," Ray replied, struggled again.  
"It was around 11:30," Egon corrected.  
"As long as we capture that thing before midnight, that's all that matters," said Winston  
"You understood what Ray said?" asked Peter.  
"Indeed,"Egon replied.  
"Was he a werewolf before?  
Did I miss something?"  
"No, it was from the time I took him to the dentist to get a filling."  
"I think I was in Florida then when it happened."

The Ghostbusters then set their traps in different spots in the playground area, for where ever they see the werehex.  
The guys and Slimer then went to hide in a nearby bush to prepare for attack.  
But a few seconds later, Ray removed his proton pack off his shoulders, then stepped out of the hiding spot.  
"Ray, what are you doing?" Winston asked.  
"At wereex ants me.  
Oh, I'll and out and en it omes ou'll e eady," Ray tried to replied.  
"The werehex wants him.  
So he'll stands out and wait for it, then went it comes, we'll be ready," Peter corrected.  
"You catch on quick," Egon added, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Everyone then waited and waited and waited for the werehex to show up.  
But it seemed that time was dragging on.  
Slimer even fell asleep.  
"What time is it?" asked Peter.  
Egon looked at his watch and said,"11:47pm."  
"Do you think maybe we should had set up in another part of the park? asked Winston, I mean the chances of that thing coming back to the same spot are 1 in a million.."  
He was cut off but a voice.  
One that was so loud, it woke up Slimer.  
"GUYS!"  
It was Ray.  
The other three Ghostbusters popped out of the bushes to see Ray was standing face to face with the werehex, glaring at him with the same eyes the very same night of the attack.

After hearing the sound of Ray's shouting, Egon Peter, and Winston jumped out of the bush.  
Slimer meanwhile was told to stay where he was, so he woldn't get chit by the streams.  
"Fire!" Winston commanded, as he and his fellow Ghostbusters turned their packs on, and aimed for the werehex.  
"Carefully guys, we don't want to hit Ray," Peter warned.  
Luckily though, Ray was able to get out of the way of the streams.  
However, he was also changing again.  
His ears grew pointed and he developed paws with sharp claws.  
"GUYS HURRY!" Ray called out.  
There was no need to tell his fellow Ghostbusters twice, as they finally caught the werehex where they wanted.  
"Throw the trap!" yelled Egon, over the werehex's snarls and growling.  
"I'm on it," said Peter, as he threw a trap, and stomped down on the opener, all while helping Winston and Egon reel the creature.  
Finally, what seemed like an etirnity, the guys were finally able to get the werehex into the trap.  
The trap shut closed just as the clock struck midnight.  
Winston wiped the sweat from his brow and said,"We made it.  
I hope."  
"Hope Ray's cured of the curse," Peter added.  
"Speaking of Ray, where is he?" asked Egon.  
Slimer popped out of the bushes and said,"Ray, where are you?"  
"Guys over here," called a voice, coming from behind a tree.  
Everyone knew who the voice was.  
"Is that you Ray?" asked Peter.  
"In the flesh," Ray answered, which in this case was true.  
During his change into the werehex, Ray's flightsuit and boots got torn to shreads, as he stood in front of his fellow Ghostbusters and Slimer, wearing only his pink boxer shorts, decorated with small print designs of the no ghost symbol on them.  
"I see London I see France," said Peter, before he and Slimer broke up laughing, while Winston and Egon just grinned at Ray's misfortune.  
A now red in the face Ray then, grabbed a large piece of a bush to hide his shame.  
Luckily though, Winston gave Ray a blanket to wrap himself in, when they got back to Ecto-1.

A short time later, The Ghostbusters and Slimer were back at the firehouse.  
They were pretty bushed from the fight they put up with the werehex and they were now in their bedroom, dressed in their pajamas, getting ready for a good night's sleep.  
"Man, this has been quite a week for us, uh guys?" asked Winston, as he climbed into bed.  
"You can say that again," said Peter, who was already dozing off.  
"I believe what we went through tonight, as topped off everything we have done and surived,"Egon added as he removed his glasses.  
"Yeah, no more scary Ray," Slimer said with a yawn.  
"Speaking of Ray, where is he?" asked Winston.  
Just then, the three Ghostbusters and Slimer heard a loud howling sound.  
"Oh no, not again,"sighed Peter.  
"I know we destroyed the werehex," said Egon.  
Everyone raced out of the bedroom to find Ray, wearing his striped pajamas, sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn, and watching TV.  
"Hey fellas, I'm kind of wind up for tonight, so I thought a horror flick would do the trick, said Ray, as he present his bowl to the other Ghostbusters and Slimer, then added, Any care to join me?  
I've got plenty of popcorn."  
The response he got was his fellow Ghostbusters and Slimer throwing pillows at him, before returning to the bedroom to sleep.  
Ray just simply shrugged his shoulders and asked,"What did I say?"

The End 


End file.
